<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poison paradise by kazekatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450524">poison paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekatsu/pseuds/kazekatsu'>kazekatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Gaslighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekatsu/pseuds/kazekatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'it's the last time' he tells you. but you know it won't be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>poison paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so what am i to you? just some toy?" you look up at those teal eyes and you hate the way your heart melts. you hate the way that you can't hate him, no matter how many times he lets you down. </p><p>his shirt is still off, somewhere across the messy room where he flung off while making out with your best friend. he sits on your bed, propped up by his elbows with a bored look on his face. like you were inconveniencing him.</p><p>"never said you were. i told you: you took too long, so she came." he explains to you again, (e/c) eyes filling with tears again as his lackadaisical tone. </p><p>"i'm gonna leave, eren...." you sniff, turning to grab your coat. when you turn again he's right in front of you, your face almost smacking into his naked chest. "leave and go where? tell me." he demands and you roll your eyes. "why the fuck do you care?" </p><p>"where the fuck are you going?" he counters. you scoff and push him away, before he grabs your hand and spins you around. "sit down." eren stares you down, to which you return. "i said, sit down, y/n." </p><p>laughing bitterly, you shake your head. "no. no you don't get to boss me around when you're out fucking other girls eren!"</p><p>"we didn't fuck! jesus christ, we did not fuck." </p><p>"you say it as if you weren't going to if i hadn't shown up! fuck this, i'm going to jeans-"</p><p>the last syllable didn't leave your mouth before he gripped your jaw, making your lips pucker as you winced. "horseface? no. you'll screw like rabbits just to get back at me." he snaps, rage filling you even more.</p><p>"not everything is about you! i just need to get away from you, this, everything. you're toxic eren." you concluded, feeling his hand slowly soften on his grip. </p><p>a few strands of his dark hair fell into his eyes as he looks at your tear stained face. he crumbles, sinking onto his knees and hugging your torso. he sobs, each one wracking his body and on instinct you hug him back, stroking his hair.</p><p>"i-i-i'm sorry, i don't know why i'm like this i-i-please...stay...i'm so sorry i will never do this again, y/n, please don't leave me." eren cries, squeezing you tighter. </p><p>sighing, you drop your coat and bag on the floor, comforting the sobbing boy in your arms. but eren internally smiles, knowing that no matter how much you want him to change, he won't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>